You promised Me forever
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: Draco promised Harry they would be together forever. Things don't always go as planned. DEATHFIC!


 You Promised Me Forever

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R- prescription drug abuse

Disclaimer:  Don't own. Don't sue.

Summary:  Draco promised Harry they would be together forever.  Things don't always go as planned.  DEATHFIC!

Warning:  DEATHFIC!

A/N:  There are references to Neil Gaiman's The Sandman and The Endless in this fic. 

That sterile-ammonia smell filled the air of the private hospital room at St. Mungo's.  The flowers on the bedside table and sideboard did nothing to liven up the room.  Everything was too sterile looking.  The linens on the bed were too crisp.  The blanket folded too precisely. 

The sun was going down, now.  Oranges and pinks and purples shone on the white blanket on the bed.  It would be night soon.  Night was not a good sign.  Night would bring an end to an era.  He knew what the headlines for the next day would read.  He knew he wouldn't make it through the night.  He embraced his unavoidable fate.  He would simply fall asleep, never to wake again.  He would take Her, Morpheus' sister, Death by the hand and finally be at peace.

It wasn't supposed to come to this and everyone in the waiting room and hospital room knew that.  The sixteen people, not including the one sitting beside the bed of his beloved, sitting in the waiting area, awaited a final answer to come.  They had said their good-byes and shed their tears.  Even if they had wanted to cry, there were no more tears to shed.  Medi-witches and nurses and Britain's top Potions master waited solemnly outside the door knowing there was nothing left for them to do.

Severus Snape stood silently with his head bowed saying a silent prayer to a God he had long since stopped believing in.  It's funny what they say, the death of someone close does make you do strange things.  He had tried and tried but he had already been too far gone when he arrived at St. Mungo's.  All there was left to do was wait for the inevitable.

Hermione sat silently on Ron's lap with her head on his shoulder, sobbing softly.  Her hands were held tight in his; their eyes never leaving the door to the room.

Arthur had his arms around his wife's shoulders, standing not too far away from Severus.  Her eyes were bloodshot and tired as she pressed her cheek against Arthur's chest.

Fred, George, Percy and Ginny huddled together, trying to find comfort in each other.  Percy gently stroked his baby sister's hair while George and Fred held the small woman in a tight embrace.  She had done everything for her friend, even was a surrogate mother for his baby.

Charlie sat next to Bill in the corner.  Both had arrived last, as they were last to hear the news of their surrogate brother.  Bill was in a state of shock.  He just kept staring at the door, waiting for the vibrant young man to emerge with just a bandage.  Charlie hugged his knees to his body like a child.

Remus held Sirius as the man went on about how he was a horrible godfather and he let Lily and James down.  The raven haired man had been a hysterical mess just hours ago and was nearly homicidal.  He let his lover calm him and hold him while he berated himself for not being able to help.

Lucius and Narcissa each had one hand on the small child in front of them.  He held his wife's hand tightly in his, trying to soothe her.  He regretted being so hostile towards his son-in-law and not spending enough time getting to know him.  Narcissa knew her son couldn't live without his husband and was afraid of what her son would do.  She smoothed out her knee length black skirt and lifted the little boy, Soren Bradley Malfoy, and sat him on her lap, smoothing out his silky, blonde hair. 

It wasn't supposed to end like this.  This whole thing was unfair.  Why did he have to go to the store that day?  Why did it have to be raining?  What did Harry do to deserve to get rear-ended?  What did he do to deserve getting shot three times while at a stop light four blocks from their house?  Why, why, why?

Harry was only twenty-six.  He had a whole life ahead of him.  Their son had just turned five three weeks ago.  He couldn't live without Harry.  Harry was his life.  He loved his son, too, but his parents would raise Soren well.

Nearly nine years ago, Harry had promised Draco they would be together forever, no matter what.  Draco had promised the same thing.  The couple married the summer after graduation. 

Now they were being separated and Draco had already made his decision.  He sat beside the bed, holding Harry's weak hand.  It pained Draco to see how weak his husband was.  Every time Harry's eyes closed, Draco feared the worst until the Boy Who Lived to Be Shot opened his eyes again. 

The overwhelming sense of dread hung in the air.  Neither spoke, they just gazed deep into each other's eyes.  There was nothing but silence.  Harry was in pain.  Draco knew it just by watching him take a single breath.  He looked down and saw the wedding band on Harry's finger.  He raised the hand to his lips and kissed his palm. 

This was it.  Draco rose from his seat and opened the small amber bottle sitting on the table.  He poured the contents in his hand and picked up the glass of water.  "Draco,"  Harry said, his voice barely a whisper now, "I've let you down….I.. couldn't give… you… for'ver."

"Shh.  Baby, try not to talk."  A tear ran down the blonde's face as he fingered the pills.  Fifteen pills altogether: two Ambien, three Sonata, ten Valium.  He took a vial from his pocket holding two drams of Hemlock just to finish the job off.  Draco kissed his husband.  "Harry, you are my husband, my lover, my best friend, and my other half.  You are not in this alone."  He kissed him again before taking the pills.  He carefully moved Harry over and slid into the hospital bed and uncorked the vial.  "I love you."  The glass was warm against his lips for having been in his pocket.  He placed his head on Harry's shoulder and held his left hand, their wedding bands next to each other. 

The Hemlock washed down his throat and two more tears rolled down Draco's cheek.  "Go to sleep, my love."  He whispered and closed his eyes for the last time.  When the others came in, they would find the couple together, instead of just Harry.

"Should someone go and get Draco?"  Molly asked, looking around at the pensive expression on everyone's face.

"I'll go."  Lucius offered.  The sight that greeted the blonde when he opened the door was not what he had expected.  His son lay curled next to Harry, moonlight shining on their still forms.  "Oh, God."  He turned and closed the door.  Narcissa placed Soren in the seat next to her and went to comfort her husband.

For the first time in many years, Lucius cried publicly in the arms of his wife.  Severus had an idea of what his friend had seen and went to go see for himself.  Both men lay peacefully on the bed, their hands entwined.  Something glinted on Harry's stomach.  Bracing himself for what he would find, Severus picked up the vile.  He didn't need any tests to tell him what it had once contained.  He picked up the amber bottle on the table and went outside.  "Wait until the family has seen them before they are moved.  Don't attempt to separate the bodies."  He said to the Medi-Wizard.  He walked over to Molly, Arthur, Lucius and Narcissa.  "Draco overdosed then poisoned himself."  He said in shock. 

Down the white hallway, two smiling apparitions made their way out of the hospital holding hands.  "You promised me forever, Draco."

"A Malfoy always keeps their promises."

Fin

A/N:  Who thinks I should write a sequel to this?  Review!!


End file.
